


To love, honor and respect

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: That night the silence felt different. The silence was heavy.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Tsuyuri Kohane & Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki Shizuka/Tsuyuri Kohane, Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, Tsuyuri Kohane/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	To love, honor and respect

Kohane and her husband were quiet people, they always were. Nights when while getting ready for bed very few words to be exchanged between them were not uncommon, it was the comfortable silence of two people who knew each other well enough not to have to fill the space between them with words all the time. But that night the silence felt different. The silence was heavy.

He had arrived earlier than usual and still had no dinner. He asked the children about their day at school and went to read to them before bed like most nights. But when it was just the two of them there was that silence in the room, she sat down in front of the dressing table and started brushing her long hair and could feel that he was staring at the back of her head the whole time.

"I need to tell you something" Doumeki said after two minutes that felt like hours.

"Okay, tell me" she said, placing the brush on the dressing table and turning to look at him directly.

"Watanuki kissed me today"

Doumeki waited for a few seconds to see if she would say anything, but when Kohane remained silent he continued:

“He probably won't even remember tomorrow, he was very drunk. And even if he does remember he will probably pretend not to. You know how he is”

"But what if he remembers, and what if he wants to have a relationship like that with you?"

"I would never do anything that would hurt you"

"Are you asking for my blessing or prohibition?"

"I don't know"

"If the situation was reversed and he kissed me and he wanted a relationship with me, what would you do?"

"I would be sad"

"But would you stop me?"

"No"

“So you already know my answer. I don't want to be responsible for you denying yourself something that could bring you happiness. You have my blessing ”

"Thank you ... I love you, you know that right ? As far as I am able to at least, what it never feels like it's enough. I'm sorry"

"It's enough" she said and smiled at him.

And the words were sincere even if the smile she had forced herself to give after was not.


End file.
